Viva La Vida Loca 2: The Wedding!
by Mz. Random Awesomeness
Summary: I know I didn't post this is in the actual story, so here it is! Enjoy....
1. Getting Ready

**Sorry I didn't write this right away people! Don't hate me! But here it is. The wedding. So beautiful. I love weddings....**

**Max POV  
****"Max it's your ****_wedding_. You _have _to wear make up! We spent all this money on it!"**

"**Ugh, I don't wanna,"**

**Ella and Nudge are in my bathroom with me, trying to force me into this disgusting, gooey, mushy, powdery contraption the American people call make up. She's killing me! I know we spent good money on it, but I didn't really think too much on the fact that I have to wear it. It sucks eggs, man! Great, now I sound like Gazzy. And I sound like Nudge in my head because I'm rambling on about things because you know what? I'm nervous! I'm getting _married_ in like, hours. I'm gonna see Fang in a tux for the first time. I'm gonna be in a big poofy dress for the first time. I'm wearing make up for the first time. Oh, God I'm gonna puke. **

**My stomach retches and I lean over, but nothing comes out. I start shaking. **

"**Max, what are you shaking for?!"**

"**Nerves," I whisper.**

"**Oh calm down. You're gonna be fine," Ella tells me.**

**As they finish my hair, (in a big bun with tendrils falling at the sides and small bang that drifts in front of my eyes. Silver hair clips, all that jazz,) and make up, I try to cool myself down.**

**Okay, I think to myself. It's only Fang down there. No big deal. We're only getting _married_. **

"**Max, go to your happy place." Nudge says. I try to think of my happy place which is me and Fang somewhere hanging out with the twins and Evan but then thinking about Fang brings me back to the realization that he's the one I'm marrying and I start freaking out again.**

"**You really need to calm down, Max. You're sweating your make up off!"**

"**I can't!" I yell.**

**This isn't going so smoothly.**

**Fang POV  
****I'm in Iggy's room, with him, Gazzy and Ari and Evan getting ready with me. I'm completely calm. At ease. I'm chill. Not panicking at all. I'm frickin Zen. **

**I'm sweating my balls off.**

"**I have never seen you so shaky, Fang." Iggy tells.**

"**Well Iggy, you haven't seen a lot of things, up until like, months ago."**

"**Hey, no need to be snippy, Mr. Panic. Chill."**

"**It's kinda hard when you're about to get _married,_" I snap at him. I don't know what's making me so mean and well, snippy. I'm really nervous. I wonder what she looks like in her dress. Or what her dress looks like. Or our honeymoon. And what she's gonna look like out of that dress on our honeymoon. **

**I start bouncing my leg, while Ari's trying to do my tie. Ha, never thought I'd wear one of these.**

"**Stand still, Fang."**

"**I'm a little on edge right now, if you haven't noticed."**

"**You're sweating."**

"**Naw, my forehead is raining," I say rolling my eyes.**

"**Dude, just relax. You're gonna get to see her soon," Gazzy says.**

**I don't answer. Just keep bouncing my leg and sweating. I feel something tap my leg. It's Ev with a damp rag in his hand, holding it out to me, smiling. I take it and wipe off. My tux looks nice, I guess. Rented. Since our colors are black and silver, the dress shirt or whatever you call it, under my tux is black. Which is awesome. I have no clue what Max looks like. Does she have on make up? I wonder if I can get a sneak peek from Angel....**

_**No way, buster. **_** She tells me. Darn.**

**I suddenly hear Max screaming,**

"**I can't!" in the other room.**

**Sounds like she's having some difficulty too. Knowing Max, it's probably much worse than me.**

"**She's not doing too well," Gazzy says, pointing out the obvious. Why was it necessary to say that? I mean come on! That was totally uncalled for! I grab the sides of my hair and let out some of my stress by yelling,**

"**Everybody shut up!!!!"**

**Silence. In both rooms. **

**Ella pokes her head in and says,**

"**I think these two need to calm each other. They seem to be the only people who can."**

"**He can't see her yet," Iggy says. I almost jump him. Nobody tells me I can't see my Max. But instead I glare.**

"**Put a chair in front of the door and have Fang sit down. Close the door, and I'll have Max sit on the other side and talk to him."**

"**Great plan, Ella." I say and grab the nearest available chair to sit in. Ella closes the door and I wait to hear Max's voice.**

**A couple seconds later I hear my lifesaver.**

"**Fang?" she says panicked.**

"**Yeah, I'm here."**

"**Oh my God, I'm gonna hurl,"**

"**You can't hurl in your dress, baby."**

"**Says who?"**

"**I think I'm gonna kill Iggy Gazzy and Jeb," I say looking right at them. **

"**You can't kill them in your tux, baby," she mocks me. I laugh.**

"**Whatever. But stop giving Ella and Nudge a hard time."**

"**Stop giving Gazzy Iggy and Ari a hard time."**

"**We're really gonna do this Max."**

**Even though I can't see her, her voice is enough to calm me just enough. **

"**I know,"**

"**We're gonna do this, and we're gonna have a frickin awesome time on our honeymoon. And you're not gonna hurl. Got it?"**

"**Got it. And you're not gonna kill the boys in there. Stay chill. We all know your temper. Got it?"**

"**Got it."**

"**I love you,"**

"**I love you too,"**

"**Why else would you be getting _married_?" Iggy asks. I kick him in his special spot real quick, then tell Max I'll see her at the alter.**

**Soon, me and the guys are headed downstairs to the backyard where the wedding (shudder) will be. Dr. M or Mom is already dressed and setting up. Everything is pretty much perfect. We don't have that many chairs set up because we're not really expecting too many people. The chairs were black, which Dr. M thought was a little weird but went with it. The girls miraculously found black and silver flowers for decorations. There's this arch that has lights on it and more black and silver flowers. We put tiki torches everywhere to try to have some kind of light. We're having the wedding late, under the stars as Nudge suggested. So right now, it's about 7 o clock.**

"**Oh, you boys look so nice and sophisticated." Dr. M said taking us all in. Specifically me, since, you know, I was the groom and all. She looked on the edge of tears.**

"**Fang, you have to let me hug you today." **

**Ugh. I sighed and opened my arms, not wanting to upset her. Whatever. She wrapped her arms around me in a hug and kissed my cheek. Now _that_ I didn't agree to. But I let it slide.**

**Max POV**

"**Okay Max, you're done. Look freaking beautiful." Nudge tells me.**

**Ella brings in her full length mirror and I take myself in slowly. Starting with my feet. My toes are painted black and in a black shoes with silver sparkles and designs or whatever on them. You can't see my shoes through the dress, but we still had to get them. I can barely walk of course. My dress is white and strapless, with black designs around the torso and more towards the bottom. I don't have on a necklace or bracelets but I have pretty silver earrings to the top of my jawline. **

**My face.....I don't even look like me. Ella said I don't need blush because my cheeks are already pink enough. Haha. But I have eyeliner and mascara on. Nudge said my skin was perfect so I don't powder or anything. I have a soft light pink gloss on my lips. I look so grown up. It's absolutely amazing how I went from being a homeless freak who was getting attacked daily and diving through dumpsters to eat with my family, to being this beautiful girl standing in front of the mirror crying, about to be married to the guy who was there with me through all of that. **

"**Max, you're gonna smear. I know it's a lot to take in, but you can't smear your make up. I refuse to let you." Nudge tells me.**

**I nod and try to pull myself together. **

**Then Angel and the twins come in. They look simply adorable. They have black dresses like all the other bridesmaids. But theirs is simply plain with a silver belt around the middle. Their hair is pulled up into a bun with tendrils like mine. Black shoes.**

**Ella, Angel, and Nudges dresses are strapless like my dress, but come a little lower than the knee and have a small silver belt also. Black strappy heels. I think we're pretty coordinated.**

"**I look pweety," Jamie says.**

"**Yes you do," I kiss her cheek and Charlotte's. They have a basket filled with black and white rose petals (since we couldn't find silver) to through down the isle. Evan is ring bearer.**

**There's a knock on the door.**

"**Fang you can't come in here," Nudge says.**

"**It's not Fang. But Max it's getting dark. John and some other people from Antarctica are here. Fang's freakin out again. Your Mom's done decorating. Ryan and the guys are here. What do you wanna do?"**

"**Um...."**

**Angel gives me a reassuring smile.**

"**I guess we can start," I choke out.**

"**K."**

**I hear him walk away and I start getting jittery again.**

**I hear Jeb knock on the door. I decided to let him give me away. He was thrilled. **

"**Ready Max?" he says with a brilliant smile on his face.**

"**Uh.....sure," I swallow hard. He takes my arm. All of us go downstairs.**

**Showtime.**


	2. Showtime

**Fang POV**

**Iggy came up to me and told me that Max was ready to get started. I hadn't seen her all day and I'm anxious. I really don't show my feelings but when you're this nervous, it doesn't matter. Believe me, I tried as hard as I could. Couldn't hide it. **

**So, Dr. M tells me to go stand at the arch/alter thingy and wait. I see all the people that are here already. They smile at me, seeing I'm nervous. I don't do or say anything. Instead I look up at the dark sky, and see the bright stars that Max and I have been looking at our whole lives. Nights where I'd be on watch and she would wake up from a nightmare, see me, and come sit by me. And we just look at the stars. Hoping we had a better future ahead of us. But neither of us thought this day was gonna come. We played off being just friends for years. Until now.**

**Music starts to play that's really cheesy but I guess it's "traditional". Like anything about us is. Jamie and Charlotte come walking down throwing petals. That's right. _Throwing_ them. Not letting them drift to the floor. Throwing. I shake my head and crack a small smile. **

"**Daddy my dwess itchy." Charlotte says. **

"**Mine too," A couple people laugh. I whisper to them to go stand by Grandma Vally.**

**Evan comes next with the rings using one hand. The other in his pocket. A sly smile on his face. I see Angel and Gazzy holding on to each others arms, smiling. I stick my hands in my pockets. We don't have that many groomsmen or bridesmaids so it won't take long before Max comes.**

**Gazzy walks over to my side, pats my shoulder. Angel goes on the other side, holding the twins hands.**

**Ari and Ella come next. I see Ella tearing up. Oh boy...**

**Iggy and Nudge come down next. The Maid of Honor and Best Man. Ella had no problem with Nudge being Maid of Honor. She was just glad to be in the wedding. Iggy walks over and stands right behind me, a hand on my shoulder. He whispers,**

"**Chill,"**

**I nod. Take a deep breath. The music changes. Patio doors open. [That's where everyone came out]**

**I see the most beautiful thing in the world.**

**Max POV**

**I kept my eyes closed until I felt Jeb pulling me. My eyes immediately avert to Fang. He looks _amazing_. My breathing speeds up. I've gotta pull myself together. I look at him the whole way down. His hair is the same as always, just how I like it. The all black tux on him looks—I can't even explain. He's gorgeous. Everyone is standing and looking at me.**

**I quickly look at the bridal procession. **

**Nudge, Ella, Angel.**

**Iggy, Ari, Gazzy.**

**Fang. Again. **

**Halfway down the isle I trip and that's it. I turn around grab my dress and run back into the house. Freakin great. Now I'm a runaway bride. I want this to be perfect. Nothing to go wrong. But no. I have to ruin it by tripping on my stupid dress! I was already a nervous wreck, then I go and _trip._ I'm crying and still running. To the nearest bathroom, the one downstairs. I know I'm making a huge deal out of this but I'm so—I don't even know. I can't do this. I'm a total wreck. Now I can't go back out there. My stomach is about to bring up breakfast.**

**I hear a knock on the door. Who would bother me right now?**

"**LEAVE ME ALONE!" **

"**Max, open up." It's Iggy.**

"**No! Leave me alone!"**

**I forgot how strong that boy is. He pulled the door open even though it's locked.**

"**Max, come on! Get up!"**

"**No! I can't do this!"**

"**You decide this now?!"**

"**Yes! I tripped going down the freaking isle! I ruined the whole thing!"**

"**Max, it's fine. Everybody knows you've never worn heels. You got Fang having a panic attack! I had to hold him back from coming to get you!"**

"**I can't-" I heave and my stomach contents empties out. Iggy grabs a towel and wipes my mouth. I'm still blubbering like a baby. Stupid nerves. Stupid wedding. Stupid shoes.**

"**You gotta pull it together, Max. Everybody is out there, waiting for what we all knew would happen. You and Fang getting married."**

**I put my face in my hands. I feel something wet and gooey on my hands. It's my eyeliner smearing. The one thing Nudge told me not to do. This makes me cry even more.**

"**Max! Pull it together!"**

**I cry harder. He pulls my hands away from my face.**

"**MAX!"**

"**WHAT?!"**

**Bam. He slaps me.**

**Fang POV**

"**Can somebody please tell me what the (insert swear word of your choice here!) is going on?" I whisper/growl.**

"**Fang. Chill." Gazzy tells me.**

"**How am I supposed to chill, when Max just (insert swear word of your choice here!) ran the opposite way down the f****** isle."**

"**Nerves." Ari answers. It takes everything in me not to back hand him. **

**I hear screaming. I'm sure the flock hears it too. Sounds like Max and Iggy.**

"**I'm going in there," I say finally, but Nudge says,**

"**No Fang," So I don't.**

"**Hi everyone! Uh, sorry but it looks like the bride is having some difficulties at the moment. We all know Max...."**

**Laughter.**

"**So just hang tight. We'll get this show on the road soon!" **

**Nudge's little announcement ends. I'm still freakin out. **

**More screaming.**

**More freakin out.**

**Max POV**

**After he slapped me, I slapped him right back.**

"**You can't slap the bride!!! Let alone, ME!!!"**

"**Well when the bride is losing her freakin _mind_ I don't think a slap is too bad! Now you've been through worse than this. And so help me Maximum Ride I will slap again if you don't pull your ass together and go out there and marry that boy that you've known you're whole life!!!!!"**

**I pondered this for a second. **

**And he's absolutely right. But.....**

"**My make up is smeared." I say quietly.**

**He sighs.**

"**Thats what I'm here for," Nudge says popping up in front of the door. I'm pouting. **

"**Let's fix this really quick." **

**She wipes off what was dripping and reapplies. Puts a cold rag on the back of my neck, fans me with a piece of paper, and I'm ready. **

"**Okay, let's go." Iggy says hurriedly. **

"**Thank you Iggy,"**

"**yeah yeah yeah." I take his hand and he leads me back to the isle where Jeb is. People clap. Fang sighs in relief. **

"**Alright?" Jeb whispers. I nod. Music starts again and we walk. Very slowly. I almost turn around again but I focus on Fang and decide against it. My eyes never leave him. Jeb lets me go, and I take Fang's hand. He squeezes, the look in his eyes saying,**

"**You okay?" I nod.**

**Jeb steps around us and onto the platform or whatever and starts talking. I space out, of course. Thinking about how much I love this boy. How we're perfect for each other. How everyone has known it for the longest. His eyes never leave mine either. I think our three beautiful kids that happened before this point, but hey. We're not normal so why should our family be? I think about one specific time, when we were about seven. It was just me, him and Iggy. I was taller than Fang and Iggy was taller than me, making Fang the shortest. He hated it. But I was in my room, listening to music to music and trying to understand the point of having the Barbie dolls Jeb bought me. Fang just walked in all of a sudden, not knocking. When we had separate rooms it was really not necessary to knock. Until he got older and him and Iggy found out things about their bodies. Haha.**

**Anyway he came in and was like,**

"**What ya doin?"**

"**Trying to figure the reason behind these stupid things," I answered.**

**He cocked his head to the side and shrugged.**

"**Maybe you make em do stuff,"**

"**Like what? Kiss?"**

**He shrugged.**

"**You ever kissed before, Fang?"**

**He shook his head no.**

"**I wonder what it's like...."**

"**Like this," he leaned down and kissed me right there. On the lips. That was technically our first kiss but we didn't know what we were doing.**

"**Max? Maaaaaaaax?"**

**I came back from my little memory and saw that he said something.**

"**Wuh? Sorry, what was it?"**

"**Do you, Maximum Ride, take Fang to be your husband?"**

"**Duh!" Everybody laughs.**

"**Do you Fang, take Max to your wife?" He nods.**

"**Any vows....?"**

"**Oh right. I um, didn't write any I thought I'd just wing it," the flock laughed when I said that.**

**Jeb nodded.**

"**Okay, so.....Fang. You know you're awesome. You're probably the only one who's ever caught me from literally falling out of the sky. (laughter) Um, you just-- know me more than anyone else. We've been through a bunch of crap together. You took the good side of me and the bad. I guess there's really nothing to say other than I love you more than anyone in the world. And I know we've definitely moved up from where we were before. Sleeping in trees, dumpster diving, being attacked that type of thing. So—I love you. And that's it, I guess."**

**I had a couple tears slipping down, but Fang caught them with thumb. He's smiling for everyone right now, and me. The biggest smile even I have ever seen.**

"**Fang?" Jeb says.**

"**Uh, Max, you know I love you. You also know I'm too good with words so..."**

**I touched his cheek and smiled, letting him know it was okay. Which it was. **

**Then Jeb said a whole bunch of blah blah blah. We put on the rings. And then all I heard was,**

"**You may now kiss the bride,"**

**Fang took my face in his big strong hands and I just melted into him. He moved his hands to my waist and I put my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. It was getting scarcely close to a make out session. **

"**Okay guys, honeymoon's not yet," Iggy said.**

**We pulled apart laughing and Jeb said something else, and we started running down the isle, hand in hand, with people cheering. **

**Nudge was right on my tail.**

"**Okay guys pictures!"**

"**No." we said at the same time.**

"**I don't care. You're taking pictures!"**

**Picture time took like, an hour. Fang didn't smile at all, as I figured. But he wasn't glaring either so it was okay. **

**Now reception. Fantastic.**

**It was being held outside, of course. Everybody else helped move the chairs and put a few tables out there while we were taking pictures. I'm sure Fang's gonna put these on the blog.**

**It's still dark outside, but the tiki torches are doing fine. More lights were put outside, I never let of Fang's hand. **

**We walked back outside and people cheered and whatnot. Iggy was the DJ and playing awesome music. He put his lips to the microphone and said,**

"**Now that the boring part is over, the bride is sane again, and the groom isn't a complete sweating wreck, LET'S PARTY!!!"**

**Then he threw on Thank You for the Venom by My Chemical Romance. Fang and I were banging our heads to the music while everybody was dancing. We were sitting on the deck watching everybody have fun. Evan ran up and jumped on my lap on my dress.**

"**Havin fun?" I asked him.**

"**Yeah. Why you run out? Was you sick?"**

"**Nope. Just....nervous....."**

"**Oh. I want some peaches."**

"**Go get some."**

"**K." he jumped and ran over to the fruit table. **

**Fang put his arm around me and I leaned into him, on instinct.**

"**We're married," he said. I laughed.**

"**Yes we are."**

**I looked my two rings and his one. It looked really nice on his finger.. I've never seen Fang in jewelry either. **

"**I'm thinking about kicking Iggy and Ella out of our honeymoon."**

"**Me too," I laughed. I knew a wedding would be stressful, but not to this extent. We really need some time alone. Partying comes later. **

"**I'll tell them before we leave. They didn't even pack yet."**

"**Hey! It's time for the bride and groom's first dance!" Iggy yelled, hurting everyone's ear drums.**

**I guess this is our cue to get up. **

**He takes my hand and we go on a certain patch of grass that's supposedly a dance floor.**

"**Just for these two...." Iggy said all smooth. It made me chuckle.**

**I took one of Fang's hands, and he wrapped one arm around my waist. I put my other hand on his shoulder and we waited for Iggy to play the song. **

**It was 21 Guns by Greenday.**

**We started spinning slowly, not really knowing what to do. I put my head on his shoulder, and he kissed my head. Everybody went "Awwww!!!!"**

**Gag me.**

**I took my hand out of his and just wrapped both my arms around him. He did the same. Did I say how much I love this guy?**

**(Awesome.....Invisible.......Line.......)**

**Through the night I danced with everybody. Iggy, Evan, Gazzy, Ari, Jeb, Ryan. And Fang danced with my Mom which was a huge shocker, Nudge, Angel, Ella, and the twins which was so cute. **

**Me and Fang fed each other cake and all that. He pulled down the garter using his teeth. Iggy could not stop laughing. I blushed a deep crimson. That was kind of humiliating but I handled it. **

**Just as I was finishing my six millionth chocolate chip cookie, Ella and Nudge came running up to me saying, **

"**We've got to get you dressed for your honeymoon! You're flight leaves in like, 2 hours."**

**I'm surprised planes even flew this late. It's like, 12:30 already. **

**I refused to wear another dress on the flight, so Nudge put me in some light gray destroyed skinny jeans, and a plain black top with a low cut V neck. A black beaded necklace and black bracelets and these huge cubic zirconium rhinestone earrings. She let my hair down, and swept the bang to the side while the rest of my hair flew free. I'm comfortable enough to be stuck in a freakish airplane for three hours. **

**I told Ella we didn't want her coming anymore, but in a nice way! She said they never planned on going anyway. Well then.**

**I came out of my room and Fang came out of Iggy's looking like the Fang I've known forever.**

**Black shirt, black jeans, black Converses. **

**He blew his bang out of his eyes as he walked toward me. It didn't work, so I swept it back for him. Iggy and Ari already put our stuff in the limo and we were ready to go. **

"**I'ma miss you Mommy and Daddy," The twins miraculously said at the same time.**

**We each picked up one, kissed their forehead, then switched.**

"**Bye," Evan said simply.**

**I kissed his forehead too, Fang gave him stacked fists with him. We hugged everybody, I grabbed a spare nectarine from the fruit table, we hopped in the limo my mom got us and were off.**


	3. Honeymoon Part 1

**Max POV  
****When we reached our destination, Colorado, I basically ran out of the plane. I started pushing people and they weren't too happy about it, but getting a glare from Fang who was right on my tail, made them shut up real quick. **

**We were in the airport and I'm laying on the ground, panting, trying to get myself together. Again.**

**Fang is standing over me, chuckling, about to burst into a round of laughter.**

"**Not funny....gonna be sick...."**

"**Come on, we gotta go," he grabs my hand and pulls me up. I tumble a little.**

**We walk over to the thing that's supposed to shoot our bags out. I wrote,**

**THIS BELONGS TO MAX. TOUCH, YOU DIE.**

**On mine in bright red. Then I wrote,**

**THIS BELONGS TO FANG. TOUCH, YOU DIE. On his. Should be very convincing. **

**I saw them and we picked them up. Iggy said they got us a cab for when we get here. What do you know! There is one. With a big sign with our names on it. How convenient.**

"**Sup," Fang says to the guy.**

"**Max and Fang?"**

**We nodded and he let us in the car. I fell asleep on the way to the hotel.**

**(awe-some invi-sible li-ne!!!!)**

"**Max, we're here,"**

"**Wuh?"**

"**We are here," Fang said slowly laughing.**

"**Oh," **

**I got out and he took both of our bags. We checked in at the service desk, and took the STAIRS to our room. Not the super claustrophobic elevator. **

**I opened the door with our key and started to walk in, until Fang grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back.**

"**What?" I asked.**

"**I have to carry you in,"**

"**You make no sense."**

**He threw the bags in the room and picked me up bridal style (literally!) I get it now! I always wondered why they called it bridal style....**

**He kicked the door closed and we landed on the bed. He immediately began kissing me. My lips, my neck...but I want to take a shower first.**

"**Let me take a shower first,"**

"**Nope," he whispers.**

"**Fang, let me take a shower."**

"**Uh uh,"**

**I giggle and push him off me. I grab my uh, skimpier pajamas that Nudge and Ella FORCED me to get at Victoria's Secret and went in the bathroom. **

**At first I feel like a straight up whore wearing this stuff. It shows so much skin....**

**And it's black. Fang's favorite color. And lacy. Like the top part's a normal bra, with all designs to cover most of my boobs. And the bottom is like a skirt kinda, but it has very sheer panties under it. The design on the skirt is like on the bra part. Doesn't cover up everything, but enough. I do take a shower and get into my lacy whoreish Pjs. I open the door slowly because of my own nerves. And look at Fang. In his boxers, those amazing abs visible. **

**He looks at me and his jaw drops to the floor. Almost literally.**

**I blush, hard. My face must look like an apple.**

"**Max...."**

"**Like it?" I ask nervously.**

"**Um.....yeah. A lot."**

**I walk slowly towards him. His eyes never leave me, running up and down my body. I blush again. Stupid blood.**

**I'm standing in front of him now, he's sitting on the bed, legs over the edge, mouth still open.**

"**So...." I say awkwardly and suddenly grabs me and tosses me on the bed and starts kissing me. As usual, my heart speeds up and my breaths quicken. **

**He shifts so that he's straddling me and I drag my fingers slowly down his spine, barely touching his skin. I feel him shudder. He's kissing my shoulders now, dragging down the straps of the bra with his teeth.**

**Guess he lives up to his name.**

**I feel something stick me in the thy. I chuckle but don't say anything.**

"**What?" **

"**Nothing,"**

**He starts sliding the bottoms down and thus began our honeymoon night.**

**Until my phone started ringing.**

**And because I'm so incredibly paranoid, I reached over to answer it. Who would dare call me on our honeymoon?! Ugh!**

"**Hello?" I said angrily.**

"**Max! I'm so sorry! I tried to stop them! Evan kept throwing water in my face and turning my hair blue!" Nudge rambled.**

**I sighed. "Put em on."**

"**Mommy!" All three of them said at once.**

"**This is Mommy, how may I help you?" I said in an announcer voice. They love when I do that.**

"**We miss you!"**

"**Auntie Nudge makes us go to bed early!"**

"**I wanted some chicken but she wouldn't let me have any!"**

"**Alright, can we calm down please? Look, Mommy and Daddy are busy. Just listen to Auntie Nudge and we'll see you when we get back okay?"**

"**WE WANNA TALK TO DADDY!" Alright then..... I lifted the phone up to him.**

"**Yo,"**

**I could hear them yelling through the phone saying the same things they told me. **

"**I miss you too....what did you say about chicken?.....just be good. We'll see you in a few days."**

"**GIVE THE PHONE BACK TO MOMMY!" Charlotte yelled. He did as she said.**

"**Whaaaaaat?" I whined getting more irritated. The wonderful world of kids. Joy.**

"**Bring us back suh-thin. We talk to you layer. Bye bye," Jamie quickly hung up. That conversation was needed.....why?**

**I returned the phone back to the dresser and let Fang finish what he started.....**

**(awesome invisible LINE!!!!!)**

**Sigh. Who could have had a more amazing night? It was pure bliss. Right now is pure bliss too actually. I'm laying across Fang's bare chest, just waking up. I smile but don't open my eyes. From Fang's breathing I can tell he's still asleep. I decide to open my eyes and look at him. He just looks so cute! Yeah that's right. I said it. Cute. **

**He has this little snore that you can barely hear, it's so faint. This is the kind of sleeping I love when Fang has and I just watch him. It's so peaceful and like he's dreaming of something so calming. I see his lip twitch which is his version of a smile while he's dreaming. You can see his eyeballs moving fast behind his eyelids from the dream. I wonder if I can sneak into his head and see what he's dreaming about again. **

_**FangDreamFangDreamFangDreamFangDream.....**_

_**The scene changes like last time, except it leads to a beach. Our little family, me, Fang, Char, Jamie, and Evan, are there. The kids are playing in the water. We're watching them smiling. I lean my head over and rest it on his shoulder. He wraps an arm around mine. Then run up and start splashing us with water, Evan using his hands.**_

_**Then it shifts to a time when I was pregnant. With Evan, I think, because it's just the Flock. Me and Fang go for a walk since I can't fly. My stomach is huge, so it must be around the second or third trimester.**_

"_**I wonder what it's like to be parents....." Fang said.**_

"_**You'll find out soon enough," **_

"_**I think....I think I already like it."**_

"_**What do you mean?"**_

"_**Like, the fact that I can say 'My son' now, is just....really awesome, I guess." I laughed.**_

"_**I'm glad you think so."**_

"_**Max......I just love you so much." I touched his cheek and lightly kissed him.**_

"_**I love you too,"**_

**I snapped back to reality. He was just starting to wake up. I love to be able to see what he's dreaming. They're always so detailed and clear. It's almost like real life. Like I'm actually there.**

**He squeezed his eyes closer shut, licking his lips then opened them. He looked right down at me and kissed my forehead. **

"**Morning,"**

"**Morning," I said smiling.**

**He closed his eyes again. I tapped his face.**

"**Nope. Can't go back to sleep."**

"**Why? It's my honeymoon. And the kids aren't here," he whined.**

"**Yes, but it's _our _honeymoon, and _I'm _here. So let's do something."**

"**Like what? We did everything last night," he said with a straight face. I playfully shoved his shoulder.**

"**Other than that."**

"**Let's walk around the city."**

"**Walk around the city? That really doesn't sound like us,"**

"**Well what would you suggest, Mrs. Ride?"**

"**I suggest...." I thought for a second. "......we go see the remains of the E-Shaped house."**


	4. Honeymoon Part 2

**Max POV**

"**No. Way." Fang said slowly. I sighed.**

"**Why not? The whole point in us coming here was to quote, 'Return to Where the Start of Our Lives and Love Began'. That house was a huge part in it."**

"**But it's destroyed. And well, our love didn't start in the E-Shaped house. We officially got together in _Arizona_, where we just left."**

"**Don't try to be sarcastic. I'm the sarcastic one in this marriage." It felt funny saying that! Heehee! "But we loved each other way before that point. More specifically, when we were _here_."**

"**Fine. But then we go somewhere I want to go."**

"**Where?"**

"**Surprise."**

"**You know I hate surprises!"**

"**Which is why I'm doing it. To annoy you," he smirked. Ugh!**

"**Fine."**

**We got in the shower and dressed in about an hour. Then we flew off to the one place we never could forget the directions to.**

**(Awesome Invisible Line!!!!!)**

**Ashes. Dirt. Rubble. Dirt. Grass. Dirt. Wood. Dirt and dirt. Oh and did I mention that there's dirt?**

**Basically everything about this house is gone. Every memory, every record from the school....**

**Gone. G-O-N-E. Most of the wood and stuff has been grown over by grass. Dirt covers everything. It's like if someone came here and saw this, they would know a house was here, but all of it just looks like a pile of nothing. I'm surprised that all of this is still here anyway after all those years. It seems like a lifetime ago. Which it almost is. **

**I run my fingers over what looks like a piece of stuffed animal. Angel would have broken down crying, remembering. Ashes cover most of the things as well, but most of them must have blown away. I step over all the ruins to where my room used to be. Then Fang walked over to where his room used to be, right across from mine. I smiled at him. Even though coming here is kind of depressing and we haven't seen this place in FOREVER, it feels to remember where you came from. How your life started. Things kind of started downhill for the Flock and went even further down, but we never let hit the bottom.**

"**Thanks to you," Fang called to me. Darn! Stupid Voice thingy....**

**I shook my head.**

"**It took all of us," I might say arrogant things sometimes, and come off a little cocky, but I know that I couldn't have gone through any of that without Fang and the Flock.**

"**But you were leader,"**

"**I was 14 year old girl who was told to save the world and drag five other bid kids along with me to do it. All of you could have just let me do it alone. Not even be there. But you stayed and helped, and for that I will be forever grateful."**

**He smiled. **

**We didn't stay for long. I never planned to. Just a quick stop. But just as we were about to take off, something glinted against the light and caught my eye. I swooped down to see what it was. Probably just a piece of glass or something--**

**No. It's a PICTURE. **

**I quickly pick it up and brush off as much dust and dirt as I can. I see a dark figure appearing meaning it's no one but Fang and.....**

**Me. Where did this picture come from? It's us when we were about 10. Sitting outside on the steps watching the sunset. Jeb or Nudge or someone must have snapped it. And most importantly how did it not blow away or get ruined in all this time?!**

"**Fang!" **

"**What is it?"**

"**Look!!!"**

**I shoved the picture in his face excitedly. **

"**Whoa, is that _us?_"**

**I nodded my head quickly smiling. I can't believe this picture made through the fire and the weathering from all this time.**

"**How is this even still here?" he asked incredulously. **

"**I have no clue. But it made it. I guess our love can stand through anything," I laughed. He bent down and kissed me, full of passion.**

"**The others are gonna be jealous,"**

"**I know. But they'll get over it."**

**He put the picture in his pocket and we flew off. But of course I looked back at the place I ever really called home, that was now turned into ashes. At least we have the picture as a symbol of us, and where we came from, and that's way more than I'd thought I'd get from coming here.**

**(Sigh. Peaceful Awesome Invisible Line.....)**

**Back at the hotel, Fang and I are starved, so we order food from room service and eat. Then we decide to go swimming. But the problem is our wings. If Angel was here, she could convince everyone to just leave. But she's not. So we have to think of something else.**

"**A secluded beach," Fang suggests.**

**I shrug. "Sure,"**

**I throw on my bathing suit and some short and beater to go over it, because -gasp!- it's a two piece! Yeah yeah yeah....**

**Fang puts on his trunks and a beater too. We walk into the hotel parking lot, sneak over into the woods, (there's woods everywhere, this is Colorado we're talking about....) and leap into the sky snapping our wings open. It takes us about 10 minutes to find secluded enough beach. When we do, we tighten our wings for a slow descent.**

**Or not.**

**Fang lands first and catches me, throwing me over his shoulder. As you all may know, this means my butt is in his face, and his in mine. **

"**If you fart, I swear--"**

**He made a farting noise but with his mouth.**

"**Ha ha. So funny," I said as I gave a butt a good wack.**

**I should've known he would smack mine back. Since we're married this really is stuff I should know by now. I'm sure normal wives know when they smack their husbands in the ass that they would know if he was gonna smack theirs right back. **

"**Can you put me down, please?" I said sweetly.**

"**Nope."**

"**Pretty please with a cherry on top?"**

"**Nope."**

"**I'll be your best friend!"**

**He laughed. "Nope."**

"**Well fine! If you don't wanna be my friend I don't see how you can be my husband. Therefor we will have to get a divorce!"**

"**Nope."**

**Ugh. **

"**I'll give you a kiss...."**

**This he pondered for a second.**

"**Nope. I can get one of those whenever I want."**

"**Says who?"**

"**Me."**

**Well! It looks like there's only one way to get Fang to let me down. It's going to be excruciatingly painful for both him and me, but it looks like I have no choice.**

"**Fang, you give me no choice."**

"**What....?"**

"**Just remember that when I do this, you left me this only option." **

"**Max wha--"**

**I leaned down a little farther and bit him. On his butt. I told you it would be painful for both of us. He hissed in pain and let go of my legs. I went flipping right onto my back, on my frickin wings. He just turned around rubbing the sore spot on his back side.**

"**You are completely insane."**

"**I warned you..." **

**I got up and walked hand in hand with Fang closer to the water. We sat close to it and I put my feet as we just talked about stuff. It's not really everyday that you can hold a conversation with Fang so when you can, you better take advantage of it. And I was. Listening to him open up is what I like most about when we're alone. He'll talk about the kids for hours, smiling the whole time. Sometimes we'll stop to make out, but then as we relax, he'll come up with random questions like,**

"**Do you ever still think about what it'd be like to find our parents?" Or statements like,**

"**I wonder if my mother was a more than a crack head. If she was just a complete whore and doesn't even know who my dad is."**

**Or right now,**

"**I wonder if you can love people when you're dead."**

**I cocked my head to the side. "What do you mean?"**

"**Like, if there is something else after you die, can you still love people? Like your spirit."**

"**I don't know. I _guess._ I mean, doesn't love start in your mind though? And where _does _your mind go when you're dead....?"**

**He shrugged. I told him I don't like talking about death so we changed the subject to Charlotte and her eyes. If she'll ever be able to open them without knocking people unconscious. **

_**She has a surprise for you when you get home,**_** Ari told me.**

_**What is it?**_

_**You'll have to wait and find out!**_

**I felt him pull out of my head. It started to get really really dark, so we headed back to the hotel after a fun filled day, to eat dinner, which was also room service. We also had _more _fun after dinner, and you can probably guess why. My phone didn't ring at all today.**


End file.
